


Mukbang for Monsters

by Fictional_Nympho



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: AU-Camboys, AU-Monsters/Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom!Sephiroth, Consent is Sexy, Dom!Cloud, Fake Knotting, For Sephiroth, Forced Orgasm, Gratituitous Smut, Incubus Cloud, Its 10000+ words of just porn lol, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub!Sephiroth, Tail Sex, Were-Leopard Sephiroth, have fun, many many orgasms, no seriously, one after another, pet-names, top!Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Nympho/pseuds/Fictional_Nympho
Summary: When Cloud, a powerful Incubus, is invited to help out with THE Sephiroth Crescent’s highly populated porn stream to spice things up, Cloud very quickly realises that no-one has any idea what being an Incubi’s next meal really entails beyond ordinary sex and mumbo jumbo, least of all Sephiroth.And Cloud will be damned if he wont rise to challenge whatever notions must be running through the tall and handsome Were-Leopards head when Sephiroth decides to underestimate him.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 21
Kudos: 254





	Mukbang for Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What We Do In The Spotlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823753) by [AsreonInfusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion). 



> A/N - Monsters/weres/vampires/demons are all the norm in this AU. Aint no-one is jus’ a plain old human no-more. In this I imagine Sephiroth’s ears and tail to be silver and black like that of a snow leopard, rather than the tan + black of a standard leopards, just so you can get a visual x

Cloud’s heated stare eyed Sephiroth’s muscular back as the long haired man greeted his followers and introduced him as his latest Cam Partner. The blonde incubus had finally approached him after months of watching the gorgeous were-leopard on the other side of the screen, and in an after-show special, the silver haired Adonis had held a suggestion forum for his next big show idea.

Cloud had surprised the man by knowing him in passing through a mutual friend, Zack Fair. And after he had confessed to being a viewer, offered up his own contribution to the Channel Ballot. Himself. In all his Incubus glory.

Something must have struck the larger man about Cloud, because after only a few days of mulling the idea over, he had messaged the blonde back and accepted.

The other was all quiet confidence and steady, heated charm. The clear, knowing gaze that had burned over the fair haired demon when they met had lit a fire under Cloud. The older man clearly thought his experience more worldly than his own, likely due to Cloud’s unfortunate, innocent looking face and smaller stature. And that made Cloud bare his teeth in a challenging, internal smile.

The older monster had no idea what was coming to him.

A slew of return greetings, lascivious messages and automatic Gil transaction announcements flooded the chat. Many requests for Sephiroth to pound Cloud’s perky ass into the mattress like he was want to do with many of his other Cam Partners previously, despite the fact that the long haired Were was a self proclaimed switch.

Sephiroth’s watchers didn’t know what was coming to the silver-ette either.

Prior to the event, Cloud had intrigued Sephiroth by making a single request. Stop-lights were a no brain-er since they were a staple in Sephiroth’s method, due to the majority of his videos being on the harder side of the spectrum. So keeping the stop-light system as a safety net, Cloud had asked if Sephiroth would allow Cloud to feed off him on camera.

Incubus feeding patterns were largely a mystery to the general public, but Cloud assured the Silver Leopard that it would be safe, and mind-blowing enough that Cloud was confident their audience would rake it in. And Sephiroth would get to be surprised by the sex he had on camera for the first time in a long time.

The older man had agreed.

“Are you ready?” Cloud said with a wicked look towards the camera while the other man’s back was turned, and when he finally had Sephiroth’s attention, his smile turned slightly more innocent, but no less beguiling.

Sephiroth threw Cloud a sultry look through his lashes, lips curling into a hot smirk, and slowly made his way over to the bed. Clambering onto it gracefully and finally coming to a stop on his knees next to where Cloud was kneeling.

He looked back to the camera.

“To all those wondering what the ‘Mystery Surprise’ is for our show today; Storm here,” he gestured towards Cloud, who had agreed to the alias prior, ”is an Incubus. And tonight, i get the extra special privilege of providing his dinner.“ He smirked, cat-slit pupils widening marginally in delight.

Immediately the chat went berserk, with multiple ping’s of horny viewers wanting Sephiroth to feed Storm his ‘meat.’ One particularly descriptive member asked if Storm was gonna drain the cum from his balls like he was sucking on a straw.

Cloud smiled again. Highly entertained.

“As this is Storm’s rodeo for the most part, I shall acquiesce to his authority on how to first proceed.” Sephiroth looked back at Cloud as he drawled this, but then followed up with: 

“The night is young however, and that could easily change.” He raked his gaze up and down the blonde with a devilish stretch of his lips.

Cloud pushed himself up against the headboard, copious pillows behind him fully supporting his upper body as he lazily stretched his legs forward. The camera was directly facing him as he did this, and Sephiroth, still kneeling to the side, watched his lead.

Cloud gazed into the silver-ette’s eyes with a hidden smirk, pointed a finger towards his lap and said:

“Come here, and sit facing the camera.”

Sephiroth raised a brow at that, but then returned to his sultry look and slinked his way into Clouds lap on all fours like the large jungle cat he was. Finally turning to face the camera as he rested his backside on Clouds lap, thighs on either side of the blondes legs in a spread kneeling position.

To solve the issue of Sephiroth’s distinct height dwarfing the blonde and hiding him from view in this position, Cloud had Sephiroth lean to one side slightly, and raise an arm to latch on to the metal rung of the black industrial head-board behind them. After which, Cloud angled his upper body so that his head rested close to Sephiroth’s ribs and the side of his pectoral.

“I know many of you are awfully eager to see an incubus feed. But my prior warning is this: My species don’t do ‘fast food.’” Cloud said, giving Sephiroth a hot stare as he slowly ran his hands up the man’s torso from the lower belly, up over his taught abdomen and ribs, and then lightly dragged his nails over those dusky nipples.

He felt the larger man shiver slightly in surprise.

“In fact, when we dine, we dine only on the most succulent. The most delicious. And it’s always, _always_ , a meal of multiple courses.” He sank his nails into Sephiroth’s large chest and raked them back down the way they had come.

Sephiroth jolted, all attention now on the blonde as his eyes dilated and a strong zap of energy sparked its way down his spine and deep into his groin.

Surprised, he looked down, and his half-hard cock had rapidly swollen to full mast. He caught Clouds dark, smug look at the sight and anticipation curled it’s way into the silver-ette’s balls.

* * *

Doggystyle91: oh shit this is gunna be good

Honour_4my_Sword: Jesus- Storm looks like hes gunna eat him alive

Doggystyle91: Thats kind of the point lol

* * *

“I have to give you a warning Sephiroth,” Cloud murmured huskily to the muscle-bound star as he nuzzled the older man’s ribs, once again dragging his nails lightly up the man’s torso.

“After I’ve had my fill, you’ll never be able to fuck the same way again.” His blue eyes burned into jade. And, both enthralled and over-confident, the silver-ette could only reply back:

“I’m willing to risk it.”

Cloud took this permission to heart and reached up to gently caress that strong jaw, before taking a firm hold and lightly drawing Sephiroth’s head back , elongating his neck, stretching his torso and forcing the Were to arch forward a little, ass still planted securely on the blondes lap.

Cloud raised his knees a little and spread them. Forcing Sephiroth to widen his own even further, and providing the audience with a beautiful view of his long, muscular body.

Sephiroth gripped the head-board a little tighter, and his other hand- resting on his thigh- reached back to lay on the blondes hip, belatedly realising the subtle subjugation of his position.

He blinked at the ceiling, senses heightening as he felt Clouds hand stroke its way from his neck and up to his lips. Small index finger pressing there until the tip came inside and rested gently on his bottom teeth. Sephiroth felt his fangs sharpen very slightly at the sensation.

Cloud raked his other hand back down Sephiroth’s belly. Very slowly tantalizing the man as he huffed in the delectable scent of him. He lightly ran the tips of his fingers around the base of Sephiroth’s dick and down the crease of his groin, teasing. That gorgeous musk deepened further as the man’s anticipation rose.

He felt Sephiroth’s tongue very gently touch the tip of his finger, and decided to give the man a real taste of what was to come. He removed his digit from the man’s mouth and flicked a darkly amused glance at the camera as he abruptly grasped Sephiroth’s cock, touching it for the first time of the night.

“A-Ah-!”

Sephiroth’s hips snapped forward and his head shot up so he could look at his own dick. He felt like he’d just been electrocuted as spindly shots of hot, sharp energy zapped its way around body and very quickly burrowed its way into his lower back. Shivering its way down between his buttocks, across his ass and perineum, before shooting its way through his balls and all the way up to the tip of his cock.

“Wha-” He flinched and tried to curl forward unsuccessfully as the blondes other arm banded its way around chest. His body was devoured by pins and needles, and Sephiroth very quickly realised he may have bitten off more than he could chew.

But damn if he wasn’t going to go with it.

Cloud licked an unhurried line from Sephiroth’s rib to the side of his peck, lips still curled into a low smirk.

“You’re going to be incredible.”

Sephiroth locked eyes with that burning gaze, and beyond himself, a light bloom of red painted itself on his high cheekbones.

“I’m going to make you come Sephiroth.” Cloud said, “And I’m going to make you come a lot.”

His smile widened up at the silver-ette until he flashed fang. Then he tugged very lightly on Sephiroth’s trapped cock and the silver leopard threw his head back with a shout.

“See, a not-so-well-known fact about Incubi,” Cloud said conversationally, side-eyeing the camera, “is that we have this nifty little ability to keep our prey erect and _stimulated_ -” he emphasised with another firm tug on the silver-ette’s darkening member “-for as long as we want.” He smirked.

“...For every 500 gil; I will make this man come, and keep him hard.” He smiled, care-free, and Sephiroth ‘s internal, panicked _‘oh shit’_ was ignored in favour of the blondes monologue.

“I’ll make him come as many times as it takes, until I’ve eaten my fill of his delectable energy.” He continued. “Until he’s well and truly drenched in his own climax for your viewing pleasure.”

His smile darkened in thrilled sadism, and he raked his gaze slowly back up to Sephiroth, who stared back with stunned slit pupils. Their noses where inches apart, and blue and green locked onto each other with lazy desire and shocked arousal.

“I plan to gorge myself on you, beautiful creature.” Cloud murmured just for him, and his hand suddenly released Sephiroth’s cock to rest delicately on his lower belly, just above the base, then he dropped a delicate kiss on Sephiroth’s ribs.

“...!”

Sephiroth howled as that delicious power, more potent than last time, shot its way through his ass and up his dick until his balls drew up and clenched in 3 seconds flat. He stopped breathing for a second, utterly demolished as pleasure blackened his eyes, and he distantly registered that he was coming. He’d only been on camera for about 5 minutes and he was already fucking coming.

He would have looked embarrassed if he could have wiped the stupid, gob-smacked look off his face. Body still arching against the iron band of Clouds arms as he twitched. Thick globs of semen shooting out of his cock with each rhythmic clench of his ass cheeks and pleasure still nuking his spine in quick, pulsing intervals.

Cloud chuckled and suddenly the zapping stopped, Sephiroth flopping rather bonelessly back into the blondes chest. He sucked in a few heaving gulps of air as his body suddenly remembered that breathing was a thing, and his brain struggled to process one of the strongest, fastest orgasms he’d ever had.

The incubus went back to slowly caressing his torso and then poked him playfully in the stomach, and Sephiroth dazedly looked down as he felt his groin twitch in reply.

He was still hard.

The large Were-Leopards expression quickly morphed into one of mild panic which he tried to hide from the camera. He turned to Cloud who was still looking up at him with a darkly amused expression, and he felt his balls draw up again in terrified arousal.

His cheeks pinkened further.

* * *

GingerSneakySneaky_92: HOLYFUCK HE CAME LOL

Doggystyle91: KIDWASNTLYINGWHUT!

Firaga2theface1980: That, was almost the most delightful thing I have ever seen. Almost.

Red-hand-barkeep94: OMG hes still hard just like storm said

Checkoutmyflower_Gurl19: AAEEEEEEE!!! Yes go storm! =@.@=

– 500 Gil Received --

Doggystyle91: Oh i am DOWN for this shit

* * *

Both Cloud and Sephiroth’s heads turned towards the chat screen at the sound of a ping.

Reading the notification of Gil donated, Cloud let out a low laugh and drawled “’Looks like your viewers would very much like to see you tortured.” He ran his eyes back up to Sephiroth, who swallowed. “You’re going to look stunning once I’m finished with you,” He tweaked a nipple and Sephiroth flinched, “all fucked out and covered in your own juices.”

He licked a long stripe up Sephiroth’s side again as the silver-ette panted, and the were-Leopard felt his muscles bunch. 

“...Give me a colour Sephiroth.” Cloud demanded quietly.

The long haired male gazed back down at the younger man, slightly dazed at the situation turn about. But the tiny part of him that had always been a switch and lamented every lost opportunity to finally submit for once perked up and screamed at him to accept the opportunity. Cloud was offering him a out. A red light for ‘no’ and Sephiroth could tap out of what looked like it was going to be a gruelling slog of pleasure with a side of over-sensitised pain.

“Green.” Sephiroth said, and Cloud smiled, leaning up to draw Sephiroth down into a firm kiss which the silver-ette quickly fell into, opening his plush lips to accept the smaller man’s tongue.

Cloud gently pinched the tip of his cock between his finger and thumb and every inch of Sephiroth body was once again alight with pleasure.

“Good boy.” Cloud said.

Sephiroth groaned and once more tightened his grip on the head-board, holding on for the ride. One of his hands shot down to grab the blondes wrist as he released a deep, guttural groan at the ecstasy bleeding its way into his veins.

“Should I go slow, or fast?” Cloud aimed at the camera with a sensual look.

* * *

GingerSneakySneaky_92: SLOW

Doggystyle91: FAST

Checkoutmyflower_Gurl19: fast!

Red-hand-barkeep94: Fuck this is so hot-

Honour_4my_Sword Holy hell Sephiroth looks like he’s on edge again already.

Firaga2theface1980: Make him come fast again and then go slow when he’s wrecked.

* * *

“Now _that,_ is a very good idea.” Cloud said as he read the last comment. He smiled back up at Sephiroth who clenched his jaw.

“Wai- HA-aNGH!”His head shot back again as his dick darkened to an angry red and shot out another hot, copious load of thick white fluid. The blondes fingers, which had been pinching his cock head, were now gently caressing more shots of come out of the sensitive tip which splattered over the sheets.

Cloud fingered the silver-ette’s quivering slit and Sephiroth full-body twitched like he’d been hit by lightning “Oh m-! F- FUCK!” he swore on a shout, and every nerve in his body lazer-targeted the now purpling crown of his cock.

* * *

Checkoutmyflower_Gurl19: Holy shit Sephiroth Swore lol

GingerSneakySneaky_92: GOD im so fuckin hard rn

Usemybodydaddy00_10: Who the fuck is this guy i want hem to do this to me holy shit

Red-hand-barkeep94: pretty sure Sephiroths eyes crossed lmao

\-- 500 Gil received --

Firaga2theface1980: Finger fuck him

* * *

Cloud felt his small fangs sharpen as he scented along Sephiroth’s side. His prime position under the silver-ette’s arm put him in an excellent location to smell the sweat beginning to build on the taller man’s body and he felt himself salivate. Blue eyes glowed and his pupils contracted to pinpoints as he felt all of Sephiroth’s sex pheromones begin to leech into his own person.

His eyes burned a trail up the other man’s length and latched onto the blush that painted its way from that cut-glass jawline and all the way down into his clavicle, where it bled into a pretty pink splash that nestled in the crevice of his pecks.

‘Stunning.’

Sephiroth shuddered as he held back the low, feline growl that wanted to emerge from his throat. His pelvic muscles spasmed and he was _still. Hard._

Cloud saw the last ping and chuckled.

All of a sudden, Sephiroth felt a firm pat to the side of his ass. And before he could comprehend what was happening the blonde had his considerable weight picked up and flipped onto his back, turning him on an x-axis so that the camera faced Sephiroth’s long, now horizontal body in profile. In surprise, a quick purr like noise emerged from the silver-ette’s chest and he blinked at himself, slightly stunned at the noise.

Now with full access to Sephiroth’s tall, resplendent body, Cloud ducked back a bit so he could lick a stripe all the way up the other man’s gorgeous form from ankle to jaw; Narrowly avoiding his dick and circling a nipple on the way up, which made the silver-ette arch a little and groan indulgently.

He took a second to nuzzle the underside of Sephiroth’s chin, and the silver-ette went slack. His feline instincts, aroused and purring in the back of his hind-brain, compelling him to tilt his head back and submit. So he did.

“You’re doing so good Kitten.“ Cloud murmured just for him.

Sephiroth clenched his fists into the mattress beneath him and his toes curled. Panicking slightly, Sephiroth could feel his nails sharpening into claws very slowly, and he gripped the sheets harder to try and hold in an inappropriately timed half shift.

_'Jesus_ _C_ _hrist.'_

“’Bit slower this time I think.” Cloud crooked a grin at him, and began nuzzling his way back down Sephiroth’s body, laying small, sharp nips to his abdomen and the crease of his groin, once again avoiding his dick, which throbbed in exquisite agony.

Cloud sat back on his heels and eyed the panting were-leopard up and down slowly, like he was contemplating how to devour his last meal. He brushed his fingers from the man’s thighs to his calves, and carried on with the light touch until finally, in a quick motion, he scooped up the Leopards ankles and pushed them up and back, until he was holding them at shoulder height.

Then he leaned forward and licked a firm, wet stripe with the flat of his tongue all the way from Sephiroth’s ass to the base of his cock, and the silver-ette yowled as he was bombarded again, but this time the focus was all on his perineum and he felt his ass-hole twitch.

Sephiroth released a shocked, subsonic growl before he could stop it and to his surprise, Cloud growled back. Sultry blue gaze locked with lazily glowing green from between Sephiroth’s parted thighs. And the silver-ette grit his teeth and glared back down at him, though it was diminished by the horny expression that was also pinched across the taller man’s face.

Cloud let go of his ankles and gripped those silken thighs again, bending forward properly until the back of Sephiroth’s knees rested comfortably on Clouds shoulders and, once settled, he licked another torturous stripe all the way along the silver-ette’s centre, this time until he reached the tip of his sensitive cock.

Sephiroth panted and shivered, head thrown back again. Thoroughly distracted by the electricity buzzing a lazy path across his entire lower half, he didn’t notice when his claws fully formed and ripped into the sheets he was grasping.

Cloud nuzzled his balls, a hot, intrigued look on his face as he kept his eye firmly on the silver-ette’s heaving chest and pleasured expression. He’d noticed the beginnings of a shift in the Were, and devilishly wondered how far he could go to make the man lose control.

Determined, he focused his gaze on the hidden entrance between Sephiroth’s cheeks and went to town. Releasing his energies directly into the Leopard as he abruptly tongued him open and teethed at the sensitive rim. Sephiroth’s thighs quickly clamped down of his head and with another deep, heavy snarl, the taller man shot yet another load all over his belly. Jade eyes clenched firmly shut and teeth grit against the onslaught of snapping, searing sparks that stung his sensitive insides at the blondes command.

“Ah-a! Fu-” He grit, and all of a sudden he felt the tell-tail pins and needle sensation of a partial-shift punch at the base of his spine and spider its way across the top of his head. He panicked, but felt like he’d been hit by a freight train with his whole body being clinched tight in the powerful, sweeping orgasm. 

A long black and silver tail and fuzzy, thick, feline ears formed themselves into existence on his crown and coccyx. His heels ached and he realised as he uncurled his toes that his feet had lengthened slightly also, and thick pads had formed along the undersides.

Behind them, the chat ping went wild.

Sephiroth panted and could only look down at the very happy looking blonde between his legs, stunned.

Cloud locked gazes with him and smiled. Still nuzzling at the silver-ette’s groin.

“Colour?”

Sephiroth dropped his head back onto the mattress for a second to think. He had NEVER shifted on camera before. Despite Monster Cams being popular on the whole, he himself had never wanted to be seen for his breed and labelled a sub-genre of his industry. Also, his control was just too good. Or so he had thought. His head spun a little as he tried to put a coherent thought together, but it felt like every blood cell in his body was currently centred on his _(still hard)_ dick, which the blonde was now nibbling and giving kitten licks to as he eyed the tall man and waited patiently.

Fuck it.

“Green.” He croaked.

* * *

\--500 Gil received --

\--20 Gil received -- 

Doggystyle91: HE SHIFTED

GingerSneakySneaky_92: He popped that pussy lololol

\--75 Gil received --

Checkoutmyflower_Gurl19: Oh GOD yesss

\- 500 Gil received -

Firaga2theface1980: Fuck him with your fingers PLEASE

Red-hand-barkeep94: Jesus! can we start doing a count of how many times he comes? This is AMAZING

Honour_4my_Sword: Thats 3 so far lol

* * *

Without preamble, Cloud sucked him down deep into his throat and Sephiroth saw stars. Against his wishes, an actual, god forsaken SOB bleated its way out of that long neck and his eyes clenched shut again in pleasure and mortification. Cloud hummed and the silver-ette near damn lost his mind. Leopard ears pinned back to his skull and his tail twitched spastically against the bedsheets as the incubus expertly sucked and deep-throated his flushed, hyper sensitised dick like he was trying to extract the remaining brain cells he had left out through his slit via his swimmers.

He didn't notice Cloud reaching out an arm to grab the lube they had put to one side on the bed. But he DID notice when, without prompting, two hot digits fingered there way into his twitching hole, expertly pinching upwards against that spongy treasure inside him.

He shot his load again and sobbed a bit harder. Actual tears forming beneath his clenched eyelids.

“Hha-! N-no please! Fuck i can’t-! I-I need-!” He gasped out as every inch of his body curled in on itself, way too overwhelmed. Clawed fingers shot to the top of blonde spikes and he very quickly tried to prevent himself from gripping Clouds head with supernaturally strong, dagger tipped fingers, but it was like watching a fucking Bahamut approach in slow motion. His muscles were too seized in utterly devastating sensation to stop himself from the completely reactionary response, and he prayed to God that Cloud could forgive him for goring his brains out.

Then, all of a sudden, his hands were gripping onto tough, jagged lengths of bone instead of soft brain matter. And through watery eyes, Sephiroth realised Cloud had popped his horns. Two wickedly sharp looking, golden lengths that stretched from just behind the blondes spiky yellow fringe and extended back behind his skull a good 20 centimetres, following the line of his head like an Ibex.

Cloud swallowed around the twitching member in his mouth and ignored Sephiroth’s desperate jerking as he gazed up at the man through lowered lashes, the corners of his mouth curled as much as they could to smirk around the impossibly sensitised prick under his control.

When the silver-ette gave his horns an accidental, uncontrollable yank he reluctantly released his prize with one last swipe at his tongue and listened to the man’s ragged, desperate breathing, and Sephiroth’s lower lip quivered a little around the sexual grimace on his gorgeous face.

“What do you need, beautiful?” He demanded lowly and gave the tall lycans prostate another lazy rub. Sephiroth jolted again like he’d been shot.

“Gah-! i-i need a minute?” He rasped. “I need a minute.” He said firmer. And it sounded like he was trying to convince himself back to coherence.

“Then a minute you shall have Kitten.” Cloud purred, and leaned up to give the man a slow, sexy kiss, full of lapping tongue and lip tugging between sharp canines. He removed his fingers from Sephiroth’s twitching hole with a fond stroke to the man’s perineum on the way out, which jolted the man again, but he quickly relaxed when both of Clouds hands left his lower half to fondle and stroke his firm chest. Admiring the pounding heart he could feel thumping beneath the silver-ette’s ribcage.

They both steadfastly ignored the pinging behind them as they waited for the jittery twitches to fade slightly from Sephiroth’s muscles.

“Do you think you can take more?” Cloud asked, still petting those hard, pale muscles slowly, but soothingly now. Despite being a sex demon, he wasn’t an ass-hole. And Sephiroth looked fucking rail-roaded by this point.

Cloud would rather shit in his hands and clap than coerce someone to bend to him completely if they weren’t ready for it just for the sake of a fuckin’ audience.

Sephiroth was staring him right in the eyeball with glowing, mako green eyes. Feline pupils narrowed almost to the point of invisibility and he looked a little scared and very much overwhelmed.

“I- ” The older man sucked in a breath. He tried to ignore the lingering arousal that still bounded its way around his body and the throbbing, hurt/pleasure that was still heating every inch of his abdomen, lower back and groin. His dick was still hard, but Sephiroth desperately needed to be able to _think_. He’d bottomed before on his channel. But he had never _submitted_ in front of his viewers, and despite what some may think, there was in fact a huge fucking difference. Only in private and on the rarest of occasions had he allowed his most trusted friends to wrench that passive, perfect, VULNERABLE bliss state out him and send him floating.

And that’s what he would be doing with Cloud, he knew. He could already feel that heady, spacey descent hovering over his head and his thoughts felt, well..

_Cloudy_. Pardon the pun.

He looked back into Clouds eyes and saw the blonde had a patient, kind expression on his face. His hands were still teasing their way around his chest, like they couldn't resist running light, tickling fingers over his nipples and down to his navel, which still perpetuated his arousal, but that was it. There was absolutely no pressure there at all. And Sephiroth was confident that if he said stop, then Cloud would be happy to plant a kiss on him, wrap him up in warm bedsheets and cuddle for the rest of the night if that's what Sephiroth wanted. Damn the camera. But as Sephiroth assessed that ocean blue gaze… He realised that he desperately wanted to see where this would go.

“I wish to continue.” He said, lowly. And when he carried on, it was quiet enough that the cameras couldn’t detect it but Clouds focused gaze said he was paying attention to every word. “I wish to submit to you Cloud.” He lowered his chin and gazed up at the blonde through his lashes as the other man paused his teasing and chewed visibly on the significance of his words, gaze narrowed.

All of a sudden, a beautiful smile spread across the younger man’s face, then he laid a long, slow, consuming kiss onto Sephiroth’s lips. And the Silver-ette felt positively gripped by it.

“Thank you for this gift Sephiroth.” Cloud said gently into Sephiroth’s mouth. “I know how much this likely means to you.” He followed, then laid a sweet peck once, twice, three times onto Sephiroth’s lips. And the silver-ette shivered for an entirely different reason than the simmering heat still warming his veins.

Cat-slit pupils expanded as the Handsome Leopard registered the fond emotion faced in his direction, and before he could contemplate why the heat blooming in his cheeks felt awfully suspicious, Cloud had run his hands back down his body, and begun stroking the silver-ette’s inner thighs. That zapping energy that shell-shocked his body before now teased and tingled and blended with the heat already coursing through his crotch.

Sephiroth released a slow, ragged breath and instinctively parted his legs, feeling like he was preparing himself for what was to come as each slow pass of the blondes hands up and down his thighs burned _hotter_.

“You’re so good for me love.” Cloud murmured down at him. Blue stare burning hot once again in record time, and Sephiroth’s ears twitched back and forth in anticipation. Then that gaze turned to those appendages.

_“_ _..._ _Now that. is cute as hell.”_ He muttered quietly, but not quietly enough apparently, since Sephiroth sent him a small glower which made him smile.

“Do you mind if i shift a little myself Seph?” He asked. “I’ll admit, feeding is a lot more comfortable for me in my truer form.” He said, and at Sephiroth’s mildly alarmed look he rushed to tack on: “I’m still humanoid on the the most part.” Then he chuckled, and crooked an abashed grin. “No need to worry. Just a couple extra bits like yourself.” Teasingly, he reached down a tugged lightly on a silver, fuzzy ear. Shockingly, Sephiroth let out a quick, quiet, purring/yew-ling sound at the contact and his hips twitched, before he pinned his ears back and glowered again, but this time he looked slightly embarrassed.

So much for the stoic, cold as ice drink of water Cloud had initially thought he was.

_‘Cu_ _te. As. Hell._ _’_

“If you dislike it once I let them out, all i need is your word and I’ll put them straight back away again. What do you think?” He urged. He was still stroking the silver-ette’s inner thighs, perpetuating his arousal, and never allowing the hot rush to dim. To cloud, stoking sexual energy was as easy as controlling the dial on a stove. Necessary to prepare his meal, easy to do, but takes experience to know how low or high the dial needed to be turned for the meal to be perfect.

Cloud was very good at cooking.

Sephiroth eyed the horns on Clouds head as his heart jumped with each stroke, and felt reassured by the blondes authority. The large bone lengths extending from the back of that flaxen head made the smaller man look much more demonic, and somehow incredibly regal, like a streamlined crown had deigned to adorn his golden head. Abruptly Sephiroth wanted to see more.

“Show me.” He demanded more than asked. And the Blonde sexy-eyed him with a smile, not seeming to mind for the most part, then all of a sudden, he felt something wrap around his leg from calf to thigh, and saw a long, gleaming, golden tail, dexterous and lacking of any visibly sharp points or barbs along its flesh textured length. It squeezed its grip on his thigh slightly, before it travelled further down his leg to get a loose grip on his ankle.

Sephiroth brought his gaze back up at further movement, and blanched at the two enormous leather wings that had arched from the blondes back, also a vivid, radiant gold.

Cloud smirked down at him, pleased, through eyes that now contained no pupil at all within the endless see of electrifying blue, and the Silver-ette quivered a little. Leopard tail thumping eagerly against the blondes own leg.

* * *

Checkoutmyflower_Gurl19: Good God and all that is holy Incubus-Storm is hoooottttt

Usemybodydaddy00_10:MAn when did this turn into a monster fuck channel? Lame

Doggystyle91: Fuck you dude this is legit one of the best fuckin live cams i’ve seen in my life

–500 Gil received–

GingerSneakySneaky_92:Okay but.. Like, when are they getting back to the orgasms? Lmao

Red-hand-barkeep94: Sephiroth is Still hard @_@ fuck me. Hes gunna need to see a doctor after this lol.

-20 Gil received-

* * *

Cloud leaned down and the were-leopard craned his neck up a little to receive a hot kiss. Then the blond released his lips and laid his hand once more on Sephiroth’s groin, at the very bottom of the deep V that connected his abs to his crotch, almost touching the base of his cock. He put slight pressure on the now tender muscle there and Sephiroth released a long, low subsonic groan that echoed through his chest as he felt that hot pulsing energy seer bright again, from the lazy simmer it had dimmed to, to a hot earth shaking burn.

“Are you ready to come for me again Sephiroth?” Cloud murmured against his lips, and Sephiroth quaked, toes curling again as he felt that shuddering fire pulsate its way to the end of his dark, weeping cock. He gasped a harsh breath that sounded choked, and his hands released the sheets he had been clenching to reach up and wrap around Cloud shoulders desperately.

“P-Please!” He shouted out on a gasp when he felt the edge swiftly approaching again.

“Please what Kitten? What do you need?” Cloud breathed.

“Please- Fuck me.“ Sephiroth ground out in a low choke again as his dick throbbed one more devastating time and then he was off like a shot. Hips jutting sharply in the air before Clouds strong hands pushed him back down and pinned him to the mattress from where he had his hands on his lower belly. The strong, steady pressure on that particular spot on his belly made all the muscles of his sex spasm again and once more Sephiroth’s upper body clenched and curled upwards toward the blonde. Every muscle locked tight as he shuddered and spurted one, two, three more times before collapsing back onto the bed, absolutely ruined but still primed to continue.

“With pleasure.” Cloud purred after the fact.

* * *

Doggystyle91: YES!!Haha gettit Storm

Doggystyle91: Wait What number is that now lol? 4? 5? Im losing count.

GingerSneakySneaky_92: Dude. DUDE. Storm is basically the king of forced orgasms wtf hahaha

-100 Gil received-

-50 Gil received-

Red-hand-barkeep94: Im grabbing popcorn cause im in this for the fuckin long haul lmao

Checkoutmyflower_Gurl19: STORMFORTHELOVEOFALLTHATISGOODANDHOLY PLEASE FUCK HIM!!

-500 Gil received-

* * *

Cloud trail blazed his way back down Sephiroth’s heaving body and licked a very light line up the overly sensitive dick. Sephiroth shivered and quaked, voice pitched deep on a rasping purr, past caring and entirely willing to submit to the blond man by this point.

He didn't look down to watch, but instead kept his gaze on those massive golden wings, which arched upward at the attention, and spread wide and high with Clouds arousal. He spread Sephiroth’s legs wider, and once again eyed his prize.

Clouds attention completely on that twitching hole, the smaller man’s wings formed a bright, tough, leathery canopy that somehow Sephiroth knew would make him feel snug were he to be enveloped in them. His lust fogged mind latched onto the thought of a golden, tungsten -strength cocoon wrapped around him before he finally let go and allowed himself to drop into that deep sub-space he’d felt coming on since his second orgasm.

“That’s it beautiful.” Cloud whispered as he noticed the silver-ette go lax and utterly without tension. Brilliant green eyes, swallowed by the black of dilated pupils slowly dragged themselves away from his wings and flayed the blonde raw with a look of utter trust and surrender.

_‘Jesus’_ Cloud thought, awe-struck.

“You’re so fucking good to me.” He said, not resisting the urge to pet Sephiroth’s hips and flank lovingly, as he returned the silver-ette’s look with a soft gaze. “I’ll look after you Seph. That’s a promise.”

Sephiroth purred deep in his chest.

Cloud dragged his fingers back to that stunning backside, slid his hands underneath, and gave those buns of steel a fond squeeze before requesting that Sephiroth lift up so he could put a pillow beneath his hips. Which Sephiroth did without a peep or complaint.

When he had the silver haired leopard settled and comfortable, he laid caring, attention filled kitten licks to the swollen vein running up the underside of the older man’s dick from root to tip, before dipping his fingers once again into the tight whole behind his testicles. Sephiroth dropped his thighs wider and purred louder, tail thumping lazily against the mattress.

Cloud winced a little as he felt that strong tail briefly brush up against his own swollen and primed prick, but being what he was, he very quickly summoned the willpower to not fuck the mattress.

He continued lathing attention on the swollen cock in front of him, and lovingly caressed Sephiroth from the inside until he found that spot. Sephiroth tossed his head back again and released a loud, long, utterly beguiling moan from loosened lips, and Cloud almost wanted to say ‘fuck it’ and grind himself into the mattress anyway like a god-damned teenager. He pushed in a third finger, and lifted his mouth briefly to coo at the handsome older man when he felt him flinch a little. He rubbed that spot again and the leopard relaxed quickly, hips working themselves and starting to rock down on Clouds fingers. Fucking himself on the questing digits.

* * *

Firaga2theface1980: See how many he can take

-1000 Gil received-

Red-hand-barkeep94: I concur! ^

Checkoutmyflower_Gurl19: Me too!

Doggystyle91: DOTHATYES!

-500 Gil received-

* * *

Cloud finally glanced back at the screen for the first time in a while and his eyes widened at the sum and suggestion once he spotted it. But a devilish look came onto his face as he gazed up at Sephiroth, still fucking the man on his fingers while the silver-ette writhed beneath him.

“What do you think to that Sephiroth? You think you can take four?” Cloud licked his lips, and the big leopards eyes widened. A deep mewl emerging from his chest when he realised what Cloud meant. He fucked down onto the blondes fingers harder.

“I’m gunna need a verbal response gorgeous.” Cloud said.

“Y-Yes.” Sephiroth grit out desperately.

“Yes what? Word it out for me sweet-cat.”

Sephiroth’s blush darkened at every endearment and pet name, utterly gone at the blonde taking care of him and devastating him with his fingers.

“Yes, i want f-four fingers.” He ground.

“Just four?” Cloud replied sweetly.

Sephiroth _felt_ his eyes dilate at that, and all of a sudden his brain was swept with a sucker-punch, one-two, visual of being fisted by the small but powerful blonde as he was forced to come around his knuckles. Then he wheezed as the thought carried itself further when he had the revelation that a fist clenched up against his prostate would feel like a knot.

Clouds eyes widened as Sephiroth let loose a high-pitched whine that trailed off with a desperate look towards the blonde.

“A-All of them! I want all of them” Sephiroth begged shortly. Then he howled when Cloud unintentionally unleashed a fraction of his power again in aroused surprise, up through his thrusting fingers and into Sephiroth’s ass. The silver-ette’s dick bobbed, and drooled another lazy teaspoon of come as it twitched angrily. Sephiroth himself looked wrecked, but when he looked back at cloud, he had a wild look in his eyes.

Cloud stroked Sephiroth’s thigh gently with his other hand, and his tail shifted its grip tighter on the silver-ette’s ankle before lifting it and allowing their viewer-ship a most excellent view of what was about to come.

After a while, Cloud very gently and with some teasing, pushed in a fourth finger. Sephiroth sobbed again, feeling Clouds knuckles hit his overly stretched and sensitized rim. His tail was thumping and spasming frantically as the blonde fingered him wider than he’d ever been stretched before, rhythmically hooking his fingers inside so that all four fingers pressed deliciously against the pleasure point inside of him.

Cloud took a moment to grab some more lube and drool it onto the remainder of his hand, and down Sephiroth’s cleft, not wanting to risk any damage. At one point Sephiroth’s tail almost knocked the bottle out of his palm and, fondly exasperated, he grabbed it gently by the base. Sephiroth jolted again like he’d been shot.

Clouds eyes gleamed with an idea.

“Sephiroth, hold your leg up.” Cloud requested, motioning to where his tail currently held the appendage aloft. Sephiroth obeyed, wrapping a solid arm up and around the back of his own knee. The other stretched out to fondle its way admiringly over Clouds own chest before reaching up and back to clench the fabric above his head. The sheets were already ruined with clawed-up rips, and a few more wouldn’t matter.

Clouds tail released itself from Sephiroth’s leg and trailed its way down the panting body beneath him, teasing. Then with a well time twist of his clever fingers, he aimed for that spot inside the bigger man, and at the same time coiled his tail around the base of Sephiroth’s own and _squeezed_.

Sephiroth’s long fangs were suddenly bared in a shocked and hyper-sensitised snarl as he yowled. And as he arched his back off the bed sharply, Cloud continued his onslaught to the man’s prostate. Not letting up an inch while he fucked the Weres’ ass-hole with four fingers from tip to knuckle, his talented thumb in the meantime, caressed its way around the silver-ette’s rim, spreading around the greasy lubricant he’d poured.

Clouds tail kept up a matching rhythm of squeeze-tug-stroke, squeeze-tug-stroke at the base of Sephiroth’s own, sending shock waves of pleasure up the man’s spine, and Sephiroth felt that dangerous plateau approaching all over again.

While the long haired man was distracted with the unrelenting punishment on his tail, Cloud took a chance to slow his fingers.

That caressing thumb finally put steady pressure on the taught rim, un-minding of Sephiroth’s jolting and twitching, before, with a silent pop, the tip of Clouds thumb was in.

Sephiroth stilled abruptly, with every muscle in his body taught. He caught Clouds gaze with the look of a drowning man. Desperate and staring daggers into the blonde as if he held the only life jacket within a 500 mile radius.

“Breath.” Cloud murmured softly.

Sephiroth took a deep breath through his nose that exhaled its way back out of his mouth.

“Relax.”

Sephiroth made the conscious effort to loosen every muscle in his lower half, despite the throbbing of his own pulse that he could feel scolding its way through his nerve endings.

With a steady twist of his wrist, Cloud pushed. And with gradual pressure applied, all four of Clouds fingers plus thumb breached the silver-ette to the knuckle.

Cloud exhaled slowly, turned on, and after a quick glance to check that Sephiroth was doing okay, he pressed forward further. Until finally, with a slow and careful thrust all the way to the wrist, his whole hand was in.

Sephiroth could do nothing but stare down past his own swollen, tight testicles where Clouds arm began and then seemingly disappeared into his body, and he trembled. His eyes watered, and he felt a few wretched sobs work their way out of his chest as his lips clenched to hold them in, his whole being coming apart at the seams as Cloud wore his body like a fucking sock puppet on the precipice of a mammoth peak. His eyes latched back onto Cloud desperately like he was his last lifeline, the only thing in this whole wide world holding him together to stop him from shattering, and Cloud gazed back down at him tenderly.

“Colour, Kitten.” He commanded.

“…Green.” Sephiroth’s lip quivered and it was relayed on a breath.

..Then Cloud curled his fingers inside Sephiroth to make a fist, and unleashed that devastating, shocking power again. Twisting his knuckles against the silver-ette’s clenching, pulsing insides and punching very gently back and forth. Each push forward fucked another shock of energy up Sephiroth’s spine until it felt like the electricity had reached the base of his skull, and every last one of his last brain-cells oozed out of his ears. The older man’s hips sky-rocketed off the bed in a beautiful arch, and he opened his mouth and bellowed as he was sent soaring higher than he’d ever been before. Ears ringing like he’d just exited the stratosphere and entered fucking orbit.

Cloud fucked the leopards tight, sucking passage for 2 long, hot minutes that must have felt like hours to the silver-ette as those green eyes rolled into the back of his head and his cries went quiet. The older man’s long, beautiful cock didn’t stop spurting hot trails of cum for the whole length of time, though by the end it was more of a prolonged, stringy drool.

The man chest was absolutely covered, and damn if Cloud didn’t want to lick it all off him like a salty dessert after he’d finished with the main course. Cloud flicked his eyes back down to the place where his wrist disappeared. His own untouched cock throbbed painfully and he finally let himself _imagine._

But just to be a pain in the ass, his tail tightened at the base of Sephiroth’s, and he leaned forward to suck down that drooling cock one more time.

He was quite happily nuzzling his face into the copious pools of sticky come on Sephiroth belly, lips stretched wide around the base of that dick when Sephiroth finally came back to planet Gaia and let out a long, low keen that ended in more sobs.

“I-I cant- n- please-! ” He begged and twitched and flinched at every twist of Clouds buried wrist and suckle at his purple cock. “Oh FUCK- FUCK! Cl-STORm- Wait-! Aah! AH!!”

Cloud yanked his head off of Sephiroth’s cock to quickly demand “Colour.”

“GREEN!”

Well then. He resumed the onslaught and listened to every single shocked bitch, whine and cry that emerged from Sephiroth’s formerly stoic lips like it was music to his ears. The man was finally set free. And it was beautiful.

Behind him, the chat was going bat-shit, but both Cloud and his quarry were beyond caring.

Finally, when Cloud had had his fill and Sephiroth was on the verge of passing out, he slowed to a stop and, lovingly caressing every inch of the silver man he could reach with his free hand, carefully removed his fist from the others relaxed hole.

Sephiroth was collapsed back against the bedspread, completely and utterly boneless as Cloud licked come off his skin and massaged his twitchy muscles.

Sephiroth took a shocky 5 minutes to come down from his swooning dizziness while the blonde caressed every inch of him. Finally, face tacky with tears, he lifted his arms and reached for the kind-hearted demon, who came into them and rested his weight along him from ankle to chest.

Those incredible golden wings lowered themselves to cover them both in a shining shield, just like Sephiroth had imagined.

“How do you feel?” Cloud asked softly.

Sephiroth huffed out a tired, shaky laugh “I’ll let you know when I’ve come back down to earth.”

“You should stay in heaven,” Cloud said with a tiny, cheeky grin on his face, “You belong there.” He finished, and Sephiroth couldn’t quell the stupid smile that wanted to break out on his face, charmed. He settled for allowing that punched out, breathy laugh to escape again too, though the older man suspected it might betray his fluttering heartbeat.

“Did you just call me an Angel?” He shook his head, still smiling, and clenched his arms around the smaller blonde.

“So what if i did?” Clouds crooked grin widened down at him. Then he shifted and winced a little.

Sephiroth noticed, and quite abruptly realised that the smaller man hadn't come at all.

With a pounding heart and wide eyes he opened his mouth to apologise to the blonde. But Cloud intercepted it before he could start.

“I enjoyed myself without having to orgasm Sephiroth,” he smiled “don't worry about it.”

Sephiroth’s mind ran for a hot moment as he fought with himself and his own body, green eyes holding blue, and without his consent, it was his heart and not his dick that throbbed when stunning azure gazed back softly.

“Maybe i shouldn't,” Sephiroth replied softly, “but, despite my better judgement,” he followed as his whole ass body gave an achy throb, “I want to.” He finished, staring straight back. Desperately trying to convey to Cloud his need to bring the handsome blonde some kind of pleasure, even if it was only a fraction as devastating as what the Incubus had brought to the table.

He genuinely, desperately wanted to see the other man come apart at his own hands before the nights end.

His expression must have been good for something because the blonde man blinked after a while and sighed gently, lifting his hand to caress Sephiroth’s jaw before dropping his face to lay a lazy kiss on the leopards plush lips. Sephiroth kissed back a little more desperately.

Next to them the chat pinged again, and Sephiroth abruptly remembered the stream that had started it all and groaned. He couldn't see the computer screen due to the protective cover that the demon had provided with his wings, but by the chat sounds he could tell it was still going strong.

‘That’s enough.’ He thought to himself, and reached out under a leathery appendage, which shivered intriguingly where his arm touched it. His hand found the laptop lid and snapped it shut.

He looked back at Cloud and found the blonde smiling.

“You still haven't fucked me.” Sephiroth said, quite vividly remembering that he’d begged earlier. But couldn't summon up any will or desire to be embarrassed about it. “I’d like you to.” He entreated.

Clouds gaze darkened as he spread those lovely wings again and sat back on his heels, straddling Sephiroth.

“So i haven't.” He said softly as his eyes burned every inch of the tall man’s skin, as if abruptly remembering that that was an option. Sephiroth wanted to tell him that he could do whatever the hell he wanted with him, many, many times over.

Cloud bent forward again to lay a peck on the silver-ette’s lips and then asked “Are you too sensitive to turn over?”

Sephiroth took stock of himself, mainly his own dick which had softened a fair bit, but was tellingly still half-mast, likely due to the simple presence of Cloud, and realised that no. His member wasn't as sore as he expected. But then, in hindsight, it hadn't actually had that much contact to cause soreness from handling, beyond Clouds soft, hot mouth laving it attention a number of times and only a few harsh tugs. The majority of his ejaculations had been without much input to his dick.

Sephiroth decided to put that to one side for later because it was, frankly, an amazing and earth shattering show of prowess on the incubus’ part.

No, he noted, as he took parse of his body, the worst of his pains were from the extremely sore muscles in his groin and lower back from his tense, seized up orgasms.

Perhaps turning over would relieve some of the tension on his spine.

“I am not too sensitive, but my muscles ache somewhat, particularly in my lower back.” He said.

“Thank you for letting me know.” Cloud replied, that soft smile back on his face again that Sephiroth was very quickly growing warm to.

Cloud took one more long moment just to run his eyes up and down his body again, which made the taller man’s ears twitch back and forward in belated nerves, before he continued.

“Turn over for me Angel.” He requested, and Sephiroth made every effort to comply as sensually as he could despite his stiffened muscles, turning over without dislodging Clouds legs, which were still mounted on either side of his upper thighs. He winced only very slightly when his cock nestled itself into the fabric of the pillow beneath his hips. The sensation wasn't amazing, but it wasn't unbearable nor unpleasant.

Cloud surprised him once again when, instead of proceeding to ravish him, he laid those warm, strong hands along Sephiroth’s back, and after twisting the long mass of silver hair into a manageable coil, he shifted it to one side and began to work his fingers into the knotted muscles of his neck and shoulders. Startling Sephiroth into to unleashing a low, very happy moan. The silver haired man wasn't going to open his mouth to complain. At all.

Cloud chuckled as he worked his magic further down Sephiroth’s spine for a good long while, finally alighting at the small of the larger man’s back where those cute dimples sat. He gripped either side of his hips and pressed his thumbs in experimentally there, testing for the soreness, and with no protest from a purring Sephiroth, pressed down a little harder, drawing out a gasp and a long pleasured groan that made Clouds member twitch hard in interest. He hadn't flagged whatsoever for all the time he’d had Sephiroth in his grasp, and goddamn if he didn’t feel like he could hammer fuckin’ nails right now.

Cloud pushed a little harder at Sephiroth’s sore spots, working the muscle to a fine pattée under his talented hands, and when he noticed Sephiroth very subtly gyrating his hips with the movement, he decided enough was enough, and allowed his tail to come into play. It whispered its way up the back of Sephiroth’s thighs until the tip crested the silver-ette’s perineum and pressed there.

Sephiroth felt the touch at the space between his balls and still loose hole and groaned, which ended on a purr when Cloud dug his thumbs into the very base of his spine- just above his furred tail, and massaged there. The limb twitched at the sudden proximity. Sephiroth felt Clouds own tail coil and rub up against his sensitive hole, and without conscious thought, Sephiroth found himself raising his ass up from the pillow slightly, chest still pressed against the mattress beneath him, his feline tail lifted up and away from his body.

Presenting himself perfectly like a female cat in heat for Clouds mounting pleasure.

‘ _Oh fuck’_ He thought. His skin, which had partially returned to its porcelain state, suddenly had the hot blush from before return in full force to his ears, neck and chest. And despite the very recent abuse, Sephiroth felt his traitorous dick twitch and fill for what he hoped to god was the last time.

_‘Oh shit_ ’ Cloud also thought, a whole new kink developing then and there on the fly as the powerful were-leopard raised his tail and instinctively offered his twitching, still slick hole to the blonde like he was presenting his ass for breeding.

“Would you like me to fill you up Sephiroth?” He husked. “Knot you?” Cloud couldn't resist, licking his lips as his now scorching gaze ran all the way over that perfect ass and up across broad shoulders, towards shocked green eyes.

Sephiroth stared incredulously as Cloud voiced a direct echo to his earlier fantasies before he’d been fisted, his dick twitched even harder, and the slick lubricant still filling his ass made him feel like he was wet just so Cloud could do so.

“H-How?” He rasped, trying to summon logic to his stupidly aroused brain.

“I don't actually have a knot Angel,” Cloud murmured and clasped a firm grip on Sephiroth’s tail right at the base, where it was raised and joined to his body. Sephiroth unleashed a punched out, pleasured grunt, and Cloud stretched his body along Sephiroth’s back with that tail still in his fist, until his face was closely nestled against the side of the bigger man’s pulse point and his cock was nestled tauntingly between Sephiroth’s cheeks. He threw the silver-ette a positively wicked side eye, which Sephiroth could only gaze back at dimly.

“But I’m very good at improvising.” He smirked.

“Do it.” Sephiroth commanded hoarsely.

The next thing he knew, Clouds hot member was teasing its way up and down his crease, the blond still gripping his tail and holding it out of the way, while he remained in hot, close proximity of Sephiroth’s broad back. Those golden wings descended to cage them again, and Sephiroth felt secure and protected.

He felt Clouds prick stop its leisurely tease and finally, _finally_ catch his twitching hole, and then he was filled. His hands once again clenched the sheets in ecstasy, though it was none of Clouds delicious power in this and all of Sephiroth’s own desire. The power of fantasy curled his toes as he imagined the sinewy demon behind him knotting and breeding him like a bitch in heat.

_‘Jesus_ _C_ _hrist’_ Sephiroth’s teeth gnashed and his fangs elongated AGAIN in arousal.

Cloud pulled back in a slow, torturous drag, and then slammed back in with all the force of a fucking behemoth. Seemingly popping the cork on the blondes stretched iron will, every thrust following was fast, firm and fucking brutal, forcing punched out shouts and groans from Sephiroth’s long pale neck as he was ruined again from the inside out. Clouds guttural swears and turned on little moans burned Sephiroth’s ears, and for _fucks sake_ he could already feel the obsession forming for this man, knowing he’d very happily have the other just like this, any way he could, over any fucking surface they could get their hands on. Any time. Any fucking day.

Suddenly, he felt something different, swollen, at the base of Clouds cock as it rammed into him, and wondered what it the hell the Incubus had managed to come up with so fucking quickly as to make this feel so REAL. The silver-ette felt every sore muscle in his abdomen clench up again in fervour and preparation for yet another mind blowing orgasm. His claws ripped into the ruined mattress beneath him, desperately hanging on for dear life.

Cloud kept fucking Sephiroth’s searing hot hole with quick, loud, echoing slams that he was making damned sure the taller man would be feeling in the morning. The first 6 inches of his own tail was wrapped securely around the base of his cock to form the fleshy lump of a knot, and the rest was held back and away between his legs. Sensing Sephiroth’s near end approaching quickly, he gave five more powerful, body slamming thrusts with the front length of his cock alone, and on the final thrust, his gripped Sephiroth’s tail _mercilessly_ , lifting it along with his ass high as he forced the fake, fleshy knot hard into the were-leopards slackened, wet hole.

Sephiroth roared as he spasmed and came _violently_ one more time all over the pillow beneath him.

Cloud allowed him exactly 2 minutes of shaky, powerful shuddering before he pulled his prick back, but not fully. He kept the end of his tail inside of Sephiroth as an impromptu, second vice that was wrapped around his dick, giving Sephiroth his knot and himself a firm sleeve to fuck at the same time. And fuck it he did. Once, twice, three more times and he was finally tossing his head back on a triumphant shout, hips grinding out the last of his pleasure as his stunning partner twitched below him. Hot, creamy seed filling up the silver-ette’s quivering passage.

Very slowly, panting, both Sephiroth and Cloud unclenched their muscles until Cloud could slowly extract himself. His wings, horns and tail disappeared just before he collapsed beside his lover, looking extremely satisfied.

Sephiroth took a quiet moment to observe the blonde now that the adrenaline was dulling off a bit. Feeling uncharacteristically nervous.

Cloud turned his head and observed him back. One of those lovely, soft smiles spreading across his face again as he looked at the long haired male.

“Thank you.” He said unnecessarily, gazing scant inches across to green eyes that stared right back at him, measuring and nervous.

“I should be thanking you.” Sephiroth said belatedly, feeling slightly stupid and out of sorts after his crash course in 101 Incubus eating habits by Cloud Strife. He had no idea what to say or do next. He felt like his entire sex life up to now had very likely been tossed ass-over-tea-kettle out of the kitchen window at the prospect of it being any lesser to what he’d just had.

Cloud had warned him in the beginning too. Fucking _was_ never going to be the same again now that he’d had the smaller blonde man.

And fuck if the were-leopard knew what to do about that.

“All i did was give you a meal,” he decided to mutter sheepishly, “and in return, I received one of the most world shattering experiences of my life.” He finished, his eyes breaking from the blondes, not wanting him to see the vulnerabilities he had now that the intimacy had passed. And trying his best to re-raise his walls.

But as Cloud Strife was want to fucking do, he didn’t let Sephiroth get an edge in on that before he grabbed the silver-ette’s jaw and dragged him into a stunned, lingering kiss, which he broke off as soon as Sephiroth had relaxed into it to stare down into his eyes.

“You didn’t give me a full meal though.” Cloud said.

Sephiroth’s eyes widened and he blanched, perplexed.

“...What?”

“Incubi can only feed their spirits alone with sexual energy my Angel, no matter how utterly, ridiculously delicious yours was.” Cloud smiled with a significant look in his eye. “But our physical bodies are still sustained on this plane by standard monster food.” He finished.

Once again Sephiroth was stumped. He continued to gaze at Cloud, wondering where the hell this was going and how he could twist the conversation to an advantage that would end up with Cloud NOT dragging his ass out of his bed and moving on to the next desperate schmuck who didn't know what was coming for him.

Cloud watched him think for a few moments before he sighed exasperatedly and kissed him gently again.

“If you really want to thank me, Sephiroth, you can start by buying me dinner. With real food. At a restaurant.” He finally murmured, grinning against plump lips, hoping to god that the taller man got the hint this time.

With a sharp breath, Sephiroth did indeed get the hint, and pulled Cloud back in for a much firmer kiss this time.

It was the start of many happy, shared meal times together to come.

And they both loved every delicious morsel of it.

THE END.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~~~~~

**Extra**

* * *

GingerSneakySneaky_92: Wait. Where the hell did they go? They were just getting to the best paaaarrrttttt ;_;

Checkoutmyflower_Gurl19: AWwww i sense love is in the air~ ✿

\- 100 Gil Received -

Red-hand-barkeep94: Spending money for their first date ;D

Doggystyle91: Shame we didn't get to see the best part.

Doggystyle91: But i'll just ask em how it went when i see em both tomorrow lol :3

GingerSneakySneaky_92: _@Doggystyle91_ EXCUSE ME..?

GingerSneakySneaky_92: O_O ...You know them?!

Firaga2theface1980: _@Doggystyle91_ You're right, I'll text Seph in the morning. Hopefully he's alive by then.

Honour_4my_Sword: _@Firaga2theface1980_ Let me know what he says.

GingerSneakySneaky_92: Wait.

Red-hand-barkeep94: Can't wait to help "Storm" pick out what to wear~ =^-^=

GingerSneakySneaky_92: WHAT? -Guys!

Checkoutmyflower_Gurl19: _@Red-hand-barkeep94_ OMG He would look Sooooo Cute in a dress! I'll help! this weekend okay?

GingerSneakySneaky_92: _GUYS DOES EVERYBODY HERE KNOW THEM????._

Red-hand-barkeep94: _@Checkoutmyflower_Gurl19_ You're on Flower! :D omg txt me x

\- Red-hand-barkeep94 has left the chat -

\- Checkoutmyflower_Gurl19 has left the chat -

GingerSneakySneaky_92: No dont go please explain!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Firaga2theface1980: Gtg :)

Honour_4my_Sword: Me too

-Firaga2theface1980 has left the chat-

-Honour_4my_Sword has left the chat-

GingerSneakySneaky_92: No.

Doggystyle91: Srry dude :D

GingerSneakySneaky_92: NO.

-Doggystyle91 has left the chat-

GingerSneakySneaky_92: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

(♕This channel is now offline. Please see uploader details for the next available livestream♕)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ...Sorry Reno XD S & C have the horniest, most supportive friends ever lmao.
> 
> So I basically wrote TEN AND A HALF THOUSAND WORDS of pure, filthy, gratuitous smut :) That’s 26 pages of Sefikura porn. Am I sorry? Fuck no lol.
> 
> Send love and comment your thoughts! Id be really happy to hear what you think.
> 
> -Fictional-Nympho
> 
> **Extra scene added thanks to a lovely reviewers request :D Thanks for the suggest @NazoFox2501**
> 
> Twitter @FictionalNympho


End file.
